Rescue - Ninja
by yolky206
Summary: Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, and Nya get to be the Guests of Honor for a Vocaloid concert, which also happens to be the first one in Ninjago. But when something goes wrong, the Vocaloids have to go and find the Ninja along with rescuing them before their next concert, and they happen to be the only one capable of rescuing the Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you guys even believe it? I mean, the Vocaloids rarely come to islands like Ninjago, and now they're performing! And we get to be the Guests of Honor!"

"Lloyd, keep quiet! We get that you're excited, but you've been hyper about this for almost a week!"

"But they're coming TONIGHT! And I get to meet ALL of them! I'm just too excited!"

"Please Lloyd, go fangirl over that picture of Kagamine Len or something. Even I'm getting annoyed!"

"But-"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No, Lloyd."

"Aww…"

"Now that you're calmer, Lloyd go and get ready. We have to travel all across Ninjago to get to this place, and we need to be ready as soon as possible so we don't have a large crowd blocking us out."

Lloyd obeyed Cole's orders and ran to his room to get himself set to go. He already had everything he needed, which was an outfit and his emergency weapon, which was a green and gold dagger that he could conceal within his shoe. However, the dagger was pretty special. The ancient marks on it could actually transform the tiny dagger into a weapon called the Super Bolt. The Super Bolt was just a weapon that looked like a scythe, but had two blades on each end that could conduct some of his elemental powers.

Lloyd threw on his outfit, which was essentially his way of showing support for the Vocaloids. The outfit he put on looked a lot like the ones they wore, but his had different designs, colors, and accessories. He had a set of wireless headphones that had swirling green patterns over the gold plastic. His shirt had a similar design, but the swirls curled into dragons that appeared on the sides of the shirt. He also had some gold shorts with green trim, and there were sleeves that he wore on his elbows with a similar design as his shirt. The shoes were the same pattern as his shorts though, and he wasn't wearing any socks. Overall, he could pass as a Vocaloid.

Lloyd ran out of the room and onto the deck of the Bounty to find Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya waiting for him. All of their outfits were generally the same, except Cole had black with brown trim, Kai had red with orange trim, Jay had blue with light blue trim, and Zane had white with pale blue trim. Nya was red with pink trim, but instead of shorts she had a short skit and her shirt didn't have any sleeves. If they weren't careful, crazy Vocaloid fans *cough*Lloyd*cough* would probably rip them apart, thinking that they were the advanced singers.

Lloyd happily waved to his teammates and jumped all over the deck, leaving everyone else with different levels of embarrassment. His face was just one really big smile, and because of all of his happiness it looked like his eyes were sparkling. This went on for a solid three minutes before he was stopped by Kai.

"Cut. It. Out. Lloyd." Kai said through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed. "Look, why don't we just go already. Lloyd, you can explode with happiness at that concert for all I care, but don't make things difficult for us."

"Okay." Lloyd solemnly agreed. "But only if you allow me to buy something there."

"Maybe. Now let's go before things get crazy."

"YAY!"

* * *

The trip was fairly short, but that's because they decided to drive the Bounty as fast as they were allowed to the location of the concert. Lloyd was on the deck the whole time due to his excitement, and he was often clinging to the rails because of their speed, shouting with happiness the whole way. THAT annoyed everyone to almost no end. Once they got there and stepped inside the concert hall though, some of them wished that Lloyd was locked in the Bounty.

"And there's a poster, and I like that statue! It looks like fun! Can I climb on it, please? I promise not to break anything, despite how weak it looks. Now that I think about it, everything here looks kind of weak. Are you guys sure that we didn't accidently walk into an art museum or something?"

"Lloyd, we didn't go into an art museum." Nya told him. "This is the lobby, and everything is decoration, not a playground. And can you please be a little quieter? I think Kai's going to explode if you bug him enough."

Lloyd looked to where Kai was standing, and he could swear that smoke was coming out from under his feet. _'Wow, I didn't think I could annoy Kai THAT much.'_ He thought with amazement. _'I need to try doing this again sometime!'_ He then heard Kai make some sort of growling noise at him as if he knew his thoughts. _'Or maybe not…'_

Lloyd backed away from Kai, who was staring straight at him with dagger-like eyes. After a few seconds of them having a staring contest, he backed up to be behind Zane and protected from any burns. He peered out from where he was hiding and saw Kai relax a little bit. He slowly pulled his head back behind Zane and waited until they started walking again. However when they were walking he made sure to stay out of Kai's sight for his own safety.

After following the signs to the room where the concert was for what seemed like hours, all of them finally made it. But there was a line in front of the door that they had to sit through, which Lloyd thought was stupid. _'How long does it take to give someone your ticket and go in?'_ He asked himself. _'This is ridiculous.'_ Apparently everyone else was thinking something similar, because after he let out a sigh the others followed suite.

"This might be a while." Cole said to everyone before slumping his head down.

* * *

"Next." A bored man called out once he finished with the previous person.

"FINALLY!" Jay shouted with relief.

Lloyd cheered along with Jay and even gave him a high-five before handing the guy his ticket.

"Hold on, you are the Ninja?" The man asked with some surprise in his voice.

"Uhh… Yeah." Lloyd answered.

"You six were allowed to come up front and cut the line in order to get in first. You ARE the guests of honors after all, and you even have the chance to go backstage after the show to meet everyone and see how everything goes. But right now the Kagamine twins are looking for you, so you should hurry before the show starts."

"Wait, we were allowed to cut the line?" Jay asked.

"Yes."

Lloyd looked toward the others, and nearly panicked when he saw Kai's face. Kai's face wasn't exploding with rage, but instead it was calm and unseeing. _'This can't be good.'_ He stared for a few more seconds and noticed his eyes twitching every little while, followed by a slight throbbing of a slowly appearing vein. He backed up a bit while motioning for everyone in the area to give him some space, before the huge explosion occurred.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs. His whole body lit on a special fire that didn't burn him, yet it still scared everyone into backing further away. The flames were so bright and hot that they weren't red, they were white. Some of the hallway around them began to burn, which was quickly put out with Zane's ice. Because of his anger and short temper, the fire glowed for about two minutes. The fire eventually died down and wisps of smoke were left at his fingertips, but the area around him was wet from the melted ice that Zane created to put out his flames.

"Lets. Just. Go." Kai angrily muttered through grinding teeth, his fingers smoking just a bit.

Lloyd watched as Kai stomped into the concert room before following at a safe distance of three yards. The rest followed as well, but even further away than he dared to go. Within a few minutes they found a clear spot in the concert room where people weren't going nuts or laying down on the messy floor. He was grateful that Kai calmed down a bit, but he was still nervous.

"Didn't that guy say that some people were looking for us?" Nya asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd answered. "The Kagamine twins, Len and Rin. Do you think we should search for them or send up a signal to let them know we're here?"

"I think that's a good idea." Cole told Lloyd. "The show is going to start soon, and if those two need to be on stage, then we need to be quick. Go on ahead and send a harmless flare."

Lloyd nodded before raising his arms. Using his inner elemental powers, he found the correct amount of fire and lighting energy and gathered it into his hands. He shot the power upwards and it created a harmless, miniature explosion that grabbed the attention of some people nearby and all the way across the room. When all of them stared at him, he grinned sheepishly and backed away a bit.

A few minutes later of semi-awkward silence, there was the sudden sounds of people being pushed aside and kids running. Lloyd looked to where the sounds were coming from and began to get nervous and excited. Both of the Kagamine twins were running up to him and his friends, destroying everything in their way. If they ran any faster and ran into him, then he would probably end up in a hospital.

Lloyd watched as the twins stopped completely in front of them, wide grins on their faces and surprisingly not out of breath. He noticed that they were both the same height and the same size. Their hair was the same shade of bright yellow as well. In fact, there wasn't much that wasn't identical between the two.

"Hi there!" Rin loudly greeted. "You all must be the Ninja. We are all very pleased that you could make it!"

'Yeah!" Len agreed with just as much noise. "And now we get to show you something special! Not many people get to see this, but it's really fun!"

"And you get to meet our friends and co-workers too!"

"So come with us!"

Lloyd watched the two hyper twins run off before following them. All of his friends were right behind him as they went closer to the stage. However, they didn't stop there. They took a sharp right to the side of the stage and went down a hallway that was guarded by some people wearing dark gray suits. Those guards just watched them as they ran after the twins and stared down the hallway until they were out of sight.

After a few minutes of running around (almost in circles at some places) all of them reached a door labeled 'Guests of Honor Room'. Lloyd stepped inside after the twins opened the door for them to walk through and he gasped in amazement. The room was filled with pictures and statues of heroic people that were also privileged to be the most important people in the Vocaloid concerts. The only thing that didn't depict anyone was a strange machine in the back of the room.

"That machine back there copies your form and makes that shape a statue." Rin explained while pointing to it.

"We used to take pictures, but those quickly became annoying." Len added in. "Statues are cooler anyway."

"So we just walk in?" Zane asked.

"That's right!" Rin said. "Just make sure that you pick a pose you like and don't move too much."

"The last time someone did that it caused problems." Len told them before simultaneously shuddering with Rin.

Lloyd nodded before getting dragged by the arms to the machine, where he was pushed inside and locked in. He stood completely still while the machine worked, and he eventually stepped out once Len yelled that he was done. The process repeated for each of his friends, and after a little while there was a voice from an intercom that was in the corner of the room.

_"Attention, all Vocaloids that will be performing must go to the stage. Guests of Honor, please go with them and listen to everything they say. Thank you."_

"I guess that's our cue." Kai said.

"Yep!" Rin happily answered. "Now, does anyone here have any sore throats or coughs?"

"Uhh… I don't think so." Jay told Rin. "Why?"

"We just need to know." Len said to them before grinning and winking. "Trust us, you're going to have the time of your life here."

* * *

Lloyd and his friends were standing to the side of the stage while some of the Vocaloids were preparing for the curtain to raise. The Vocaloids were supposed to do a quick dance performance while the announcer calls out their names before they performed. It was a new routine, but Ninjago was a new place.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first ever Japanese Vocaloid concert in Ninjago!"_ The announcer called out while the curtain began to rise, resulting in cheers from the audience. _"The Vocaloids performing are, Sakine Meiko!"_

Right then, the curtain was completely risen, but the whole stage was too dark to see. One

spotlight turned on to reveal a tall girl with short, red hair. She gave a thumbs up to the people in the audience, showing them her 00 tattoo at the same time.

"_Next is, Hatsune Miku!"_

The next spotlight was flicked on and it was shining on a tall, thin girl with long teal pigtails. She twirled around, showing off her 01 tattoo on her arm to the audience.

_"Here comes, Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len!"_

Another spotlight flicked on to show the twins, who grabbed each other's arms and spun, balancing each other and showing off to the world their 02 tattoos that were right below their shoulders.

_"The next Vocaloid is, Megurine Luka!"_

The next spotlight shone on a tall girl with long, flowing pink hair. She didn't do much for her entrance, just struck a pose that showed everyone her 03 tattoo.

_"Now comes, Kaito!"_

The guy who appeared right then was fairly tall and had short, blue hair. He also didn't do that much, but his coat was floating a bit as he smiled for everyone.

_"Now here is, Kamui Gakupo!"_

The man who appeared next had long purple hair, and due to his outfit it looked like he was wearing a dress. He swung a samurai sword around before putting it back in its hilt before waiting for the last Vocaloid.

_"And the last Vocaloid to come up is, GUMI!"_

The last Vocaloid to be featured was a tall, thin girl who had short green hair. She seemed overly excited, and that showed through her jump that she performed.

All of the Vocaloids quickly performed their routine, which was a combination of all sorts of cheerleader-like moves that eventually led to all of them forming a pyramid. But just as soon as Meiko reached the top (which was her position), she fell over a bit and forced everyone to fall with her. Everyone fell into a large pile, and after a few seconds they laughed.

_"Now that we know all of the performers, we have some special guests. The Ninja of Ninjago are here with us today, and they are our Guests of Honor!"_

The crowd erupted in cheers once Lloyd and his friends ran onto the stage. They waved to the audience and basked in the cheers before the announcer said the one thing they weren't expecting.

_"To make this concert special, the Ninja are all going to sing for us before the Vocaloids perform!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd's eyes widened almost as soon as he made out what the announcer said they were going to do. _'Sing? I can't sing! What's even worse is that I don't know WHAT to sing! And why didn't anyone tell us this was going to happen?'_ He then looked at the Vocaloids behind him, but only Rin and Len were looking at him. Their facial expression told him to remember, and after a second or two he remembered what they told him and his friends before they went on stage.

_'They said we were going to have the time of our life after asking us if we had throat issues.'_ Lloyd began to realize. _'They were basically asking us if we could sing!'_

Lloyd felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see who it was. Behind him he found both Rin and Len looking at him and pointing to a sheet of paper. The title was 'Remote Control', and it was sung by the twins that stood in front of him.

"Sing that." Rin commanded.

"You're up first, so once the others understand what they have to do the music will play and we'll leave." Len told him.

"We know that you know the lyrics, we have records of who buys what." Rin taunted. "So get out there and show everyone that you're having the time of your life!"

Lloyd was given Len's shirt microphone before they ran off the stage. He looked around and saw that the other Vocaloids were handing his friends paper as well, Miku in front of Kai, Kaito and Meiko with Jay, Luka standing by Zane, Gakupo giving paper to Nya, and GUMI handing her paper over to Cole. All of his friends then left with the Vocaloids, leaving him alone on the stage.

_'I'm really glad that I took those singing lessons I found on the internet.'_ Lloyd thought as the audience quieted and the spotlight shone on him. He heard the first beat of the music play before singing the words to Remote Control the best he could.

* * *

" STOP and Dash and UP and TAL S(tart)! STOP and Dash and UP and TAL S(tart)! STOP and Dash and UP and TAL S(tart)! STOP and Dash and UP and TAL S(tart)! STOP and Dash and UP and TAL S(tart)! STOP and Dash and UP and TAL S(tart)!"

Right after Lloyd sung that part, he noticed that the lyrics weren't in Japanese. _'Thank everything for that, because I never finished my Japanese lessons.'_

"This is the machine that remotely controls me. It's a bit awkward shape but it works."

The audience was cheering out as the lights changed to a yellow-green color that symbolized Rin's part of the song.

"UP SIDE DOW A! Left! Right! STOP and Dash and UP and TALK! No problem!"

The lights around Lloyd danced and flickered, resulting in louder cheers as he went into the next part of the song.

"It's almost got outside, but there's no way I can do that. Still still it's not enough. Foooooooo! Sittin' down sittin' down, oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Lettin' the body lie on feedback. Goin' around goin' around! Oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Buzzin' like a motor. Dancin' dancin'! Oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Goin' up with mashup without expectation! Beltin' Foooooooo! Out oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH! I wanna sing better than him!"

Because this song was originally meant for two people to sing, it was hard for Lloyd to say the last word. It was supposed to be Len singing her and Rin singing him, but this part repeated so he just went with Rin's part.

"This is the machine that can remotely control me, the instructions are missing but it works. UP SIDE DOW A! Left! Right! STOP and Dash and UP and TALK! No problem!"

The lights changed into a darker green tinged with yellow, which signaled that normally Len sang that part.

"A teasing look is on the face as always, I'm gonna bring it today okay? Now I'm gonna clinch at once. Sittin' down sittin' down, oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Puttin' a talk back on the head. Goin' around goin' around, oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Wait a sec it went standby. Dancin' dancin', oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Puttin' out the rhythm that just fits! Buzzin' aohhhhhhhh! Oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH! I wanna sing higher than her!"

Like how he sang him earlier, this time he sang her. The audience was in an absolute uproar at this point, and Lloyd was just caught up in the magic of the music that played, despite the fact that the song was about halfway over.

"Love and romance of seven-colored samurai, the existence of claimin' everythin' and anythin'. Misconception can be seen through in that manner, it's awe-inspiringly excitin'!"

The next verse was sung by both Rin and Len, so Lloyd took a quick breath before singing loud enough for it to sound like two people.

"Is "not-worrying" your policy? Even if I worry I'll get hungry! Anyhow anyway the world is healthy! Get a hold of yourself dull boy! Iii Iii! Uhh... WOW!"

The lights changed to a pure shade of yellow, and the audience cheered even louder at this point.

"The gap was almost filled, but there's no way I can do that."

That brief line was normally sung by Rin, so the lights twirled with yellow-green color around Lloyd before the last fraction of the song.

"Ah there isn't much time left now, sittin' down sittin' down, oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Lettin' the body lie on feedback! Goin' around goin' around, oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Buzzin' oh! Like a motor! Dancin' dancin', oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Goin' up with mashup without expectation! Beltin' aohhhhhhhh! out. Oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH! I wanna be the one like him! UP SIDE DOW B! STOP and Dash an STOP and Dash and UP SIDE DOW B! STOP and Dash an A! Sittin' down sittin' down, sit down please. Goin' around goin' around, turn it around. Dancin' dancin' dancin' night, beltin' out singin' now, I wanna be the one like her!"

* * *

Lloyd finished the song on the exact note, and the audience cheered louder than ever before. He broke out into a huge smile and ran off the stage so that the others could sing as well. Once he got away from the view of the audience Len handed him a water bottle.

"You'll need this, singing can take a lot out of you. We have more if you finish."

"Thanks!" Lloyd happily said before popping open the cap and guzzling down the cold water. He finished about half of it in one swig before finally taking a breath. He found a chair and sat down before he could hear the music from the stage. _'It sounds like Kai's singing 'Heat-Haze Days'.'_ He thought.

* * *

"On August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon, the weather was incredibly nice. And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun, I spoke with you, for I had nothing else to do. "Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer," You boldly murmured while petting a cat. Ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you, and what jumped out was the traffic light that changed to a glaring red!

"Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed! Your scent, now mingled with sprayed blood, choked me. In the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed, "This is all real!" With that, like a cricket's sound being disturbed, the light blue of summer darkened away!

"I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock. What time is it now? On August 14th, sometime past twelve in the morning I recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket. But, y'know, it's a little strange. Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this same exact park. "Why don't we go home now?" The second you stepped off the pathway, everyone surrounding us turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths!

"From the sky, down dropped an iron pole that pierced your body straight through. The sound of wind chimes and your ripping screams filled the spaces between the park trees. In this unnatural scene, the shimmering heat laughed, "This is the real thing!" As my vision blurred away, I glanced at your profile, and thought I saw you smiling! Countless times have had me black out in the laughing heat like this, this cycle has repeated for decades, I'd realized that a long time ago. In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending. Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist.

"Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped into the street; at that moment, the truck slammed into me! Your eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere If that praiseful heat haze laughed, "Serves you right!" again. Then this would be what you'd call a normal summer day. But all of that ended today. On August 14th, a girl awoke upon her bed and she said, "I failed this time, too…" as she cradled a single cat."

* * *

Lloyd could hear the loud cheers from the audience before watching Kai take a water bottle and begin to gulp the delicious liquid.

"Jay's next." Kai told Lloyd. "He's singing something called 'Eternal Paean' that was made by Kaito and Meiko. Let's hope he doesn't mess this up."

* * *

"A morning glow colors trailing white clouds, they calmly come flowing, signal and run through the heavens. Sounds of wind play awakening woods of a forest. (Then woods) shine, shake and sing the song of arrival! The singing voices of greens that breathe vibrate and the earth glows, making the permanent life root and spinning out endless time. The light which lights heavens goes round and enriches, the voices of many generations. (Then they) become clear (and now), lament, rejoice and shout, the dreams of past days, in a blink went by.

"Heading far beyond, it looks up the sky so deep! Heading far sky! A morning glow colors trailing white clouds, they calmly flow away, disappear and pass through the heavens. Sounds of wind plays blurring, woods of a forest. (Then woods) doze off, shake and sing, the song of peace! In the evening where darkness colors shining star lights, (Then star lights) fragilely twinkle, sway and light the night. The water sound plays dozing, woods of a forest. (Then woods) sing in the night that wafts and it now resonate, the song that spins out dreams... that song!"

* * *

Jay's song was shorter, but it was slower and lasted as long as the others. It was also more peaceful, yet the audience still cheered extremely loudly. Lloyd saw Jay rush down the steps leading to the room they were in before tossing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks Lloyd!" Jay told Lloyd with gratitude before taking a sip. I think Zane is up next, and he has Luka's 'Just be Friends'. Kinda weird of him for liking that song, don't you think?"

* * *

"Just be friends. All we gotta do, just be friends. It's time to say goodbye, just be friends. All we gotta do, just be friends. Just be friends... It came to mind in the early morning yesterday, As if I gathered broken pieces of glass! What the heck is this? Drips from my cut finger, is this what we really hoped for? I knew it at the bottom of my heart, the hardest choice would be the best! My self-love refuses it and repeats self-contradiction, when can I tell it to you?

"In the slowly decaying world, I'm struggling but it's the only way. Carving your faded smiles, I pulled out the plug! I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain. Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me. Coincidences that sticked us degenerates into the dark and are broken in pieces. "No matter what we do, life is just like that" I mumbled, somebody's tears flow down the dried cheeks!

"All we gotta do, just be friends. It's time to say goodbye, just be friends. All we gotta do, just be friends, just be friends, just be friends... Yesterday a tranquil night made me realize, it'd be useless to pick up fallen petals, because it'd never bloom again. It's tiny but already dead on my palms, our time stopped long ago!

"I remember the season we met first and your grace smile. Bringing up old issues, we hurt each other as badly as possible, our minds are full of thorns. With this continuous dull relationship, grievously I can't change my mind. I still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you, but I have to tell you!

"It's raining heavily in my mind, I'm stunned, I'm standing dead, my vision is blurry. Despite my determination, the pain is still penetrating. The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in every day. Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over, we have to leave without turning back!

"Just once, just once, if I could have my wish to come true, I'd be born again and again and go see you on those days. I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain, nothing is left at the end of the unchained me. The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday. Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over, we have to leave without turning back, it's all over!"

* * *

Lloyd got the next bottle of water ready and tossed it to Zane as he entered the room. The audience seemed to be getting louder and louder as each of them performed, and it was starting to show. Security guards stationed themselves closer together and made it packed in the room because there were so many of them.

"I believe that Nya is next to perform." Zane told them. "She has the song that fits her the most, 'Dancing Samurai' I believe."

* * *

"Go kill yourself, scum! Dancing all the night on this dance floor, Excuse me for eliminating the men without rhythm! Dancing all the night in this rotten era, let's stir up a wave of battles, Viva Samurai! Hya! Above are those who rule, below are those who serve, Belonging to neither group, I keep on dancing! If you're born a man in this narrow Japan, Don't stop until you've overtaken the whole country. Overcoming all obstacles!

"Dancing all the night no matter what mix and rhythm; sorry, go kill yourself. Dancing all the night in this broken era, let's stir up a tempest, Dancing Samurai, Hya! There were some girls on the street, but as a newcomer, they're out of my league. I forced myself to talk to them, but they only ignored me! Ah, I'm lamenting that, so I'll just climb to the top as a warrior! Men standing in my way shall be slashed by my blade in an instant! Dancing at the place no matter where. As long as there's music, I can live a happy life! Dancing with your pace no matter what time, if you don't give it your best, you're a worthless Samurai, Hya!

"Dancing in your life even on my dying day. As long as there's music, there is happiness! Dancing all your life before that day comes, everyone will call me the Dancing Samurai, Hya! Dancing in the night on this dance floor! Excuse me for eliminating the men without rhythm, dancing all the night in this rotten era! Let's stir up a wave of battles, Novice Samurai! Someday I'll be a true Samurai, Sa-mu-rai, Go kill yourself, scum!"

* * *

Lloyd heard the loud cheers of the audience before giving Nya her water bottle. _'We only have Cole to sing next. That means he is singing something from GUMI, I wonder what it could be?"_

"Cole has 'Shooting Star'." Nya said to Lloyd. "He also has the last song, so he has to make a good impression on the audience before the Vocaloids can perform. Let's hope he does a good job!"

* * *

"In the darkness of space, a shooting ray of light. Closing my eyes, I want to keep on praying, for the wish that I kept imagined stealthily. It's a shining just for a split second, but I feel the strong how it can be the "real." Soar through the space, the flame of star's spirit! I will send you the song of only me, the shooting star! Even if the moment is all its life given, in order not to give up wishing, I'll keep on praying! Somebody would be looking at the same sky, (But, there's someone who still doesn't know it.) Somebody would pray for the same wish, (But, there's someone who its wish doesn't reach.) Even if we have been able to get the happiness, someone would crouch beside us, and be crying!

"Yeah, you know. As long as everyone is dreaming, you never can sing the poem of only us. Soar through the space, the flame of star's spirit. Let's reveal everything, in order not to go out. The shining star! Even if the eternity has wrapped us up, to never stop advancing! Soar through the space, the flame of star's spirit! I will send you the song of only the moment, the shooting star! The light changes into your hope, and to be able to live strong, I'll keep on singing! I'll keep on praying!"

* * *

Lloyd watched Cole run down the steps after the incredible loud noise from the audience. He saw him take a water bottle before taking a quick gulp.

"That was… Interesting." Cole told them before sitting down on the floor. "The audience seems to have enjoyed us singing, even though we don't normally do that. Everybody out there is weird."

"You said it." Kai said to Cole. "But I think we're supposed to go up there for a bow or something. We might as well go out there before the audience decides to find a way back here and steal our hair and clothes."

Lloyd nodded and followed his friends back to the stage to let the audience scream one last time for them. He ran up the steps and turned to the audience, forming a line that faced the crowd. There seemed to be more security guards than ever, which he thought was strange. But he bowed anyway with his friends, resulting in the audience to call out their last cheer. However, after a few seconds of screaming, out came a gasp from the audience. He stood up straight and looked around, finding nothing until he looked up.

Above Lloyd and his friends was a hole in the ceiling that let wires drop down. The wires were evenly spaced and formed a rectangle around them with barely any spaces between the wires. Then came a pulse of electricity down the cables, and that electricity turned into a plasma barrier that trapped them within it. They were caged.

None of them had any time to react before the floor beneath them broke off from the stage, connected to the wires. They were lifted up and out of sight, with nobody being able to come and try to do anything. The security guards that once flooded the place disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving everyone confused and frightened at what was next to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was confused and frightened. The Ninja had been taken, and there weren't many clues to pick up on. Nobody knew where they were being taken, why, how, who took them, and what they took them for. The audience of the concert left and all of them were given refunds. That made the Manager very upset.

"I can't believe this! Who would dare ruin the whole show and make us lose money? And now I have to make sure that we aren't banned from Ninjago so we can keep this tour moving on schedule!"

Rin, Len, Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, and GUMI were just sitting in the hallway in front of the Manager's office while she let off steam. The silence in the hallway became pretty awkward after a few minutes, which made all of the Vocaloids uncomfortable.

Len checked his watch and noticed that the Manager had been ranting for about ten minutes with almost no breathing break. _'She's getting good at holding her breath and ranting at others.'_ He thought. Almost right after that thought though, he heard the Manager screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T THE POLICE TO LOOK FOR THEM? THAT LEAVES US WITH NO HOPE OF CONTINUING THE TOUR! WE WILL BE FORCED TO PERFORM SCENARIO TWENTY-SEVEN, AND THAT WILL LEAVE A BAD MARK ON OUR RECORD!"

_'Nobody is looking for the Ninja?'_ Len asked in his head. _'Shouldn't there be search parties EVERYWHERE trying to find them?'_

"Look, I understand that the sudden drop of security is alarming, but it can't seriously be so bad that the police have only a few dwindling numbers left. WHAT? THERE ARE ONLY THREE? THAT FORCES US TO LOOSE MONEY! GAH!"

Len was suddenly alarmed. _'THREE? That explains everything! But that means we'll be leaving with little to no chance of saying goodbye to the Ninja. Hey wait! LLOYD STILL HAS MY MICROPHONE!'_

"Did you guys hear that?" GUMI asked. "We have to do something! We just got some new friends, and if nobody will find them, then we have to!"

Miku nodded before answering to GUMI. "I completely agree! But if we leave now, wouldn't everyone get suspicious, including the enemy?"

"Yes." Kaito said. "We'll have to find out when our tour leaves Ninjago, and we'll claim that we're going sight-seeing. We might be able to freely explore then, but if we don't know how fast to act then we might be too late."

"How do we find out how long we have?" Meiko asked Kaito.

Kaito smiled before answering. "We're going to have to break into the Manager's office and look around ourselves."

* * *

Later that day, well into the night, Rin and Len snuck out of their rooms and tiptoed into the hallway. They quietly travelled to the Manager's office, where they could easily see Miku trying to hide behind a plant next to the door.

"Miku!" Rin whispered. "That's a horrible hiding spot!"

"I know, but it's tricking the people who walk by." Miku explained. "Nobody has discovered me yet. Maybe it's the color of my hair. It kinda blends in."

Len shushed them before quietly testing the door to the Manager's office. The doorknob jiggled around a bit, but otherwise wouldn't budge. The door was locked. He then put his hand in his pocket and dug around in the miscellaneous objects until he found a paperclip. He bent it to fit the shape of the keyhole and inserted it, hoping it would work. Sadly, the paperclip bent inside of the keyhole and broke, which rendered that piece of plastic useless. He pocketed the remaining piece of the paperclip before shrugging to Rin and Miku.

Len had only a few seconds to back away once Gakupo entered the hallway. He saw the sword swing out and ran off to the side as fast as possible. He watched Gakupo slice a hole in the door, reach in, and unlock the door from the inside. The door opened and everyone walked in, leaving him stunned outside.

"Come on!" Rin commanded in a whisper before dragging Len in and shutting the slightly damaged door.

Soon after Len got dragged in the Manager's office, there was a clanging sound from the vent in the ceiling. A second or two later, another clang. The clangs became more frequent until a few screws broke loose. The cover of the vent fell out after that, followed by the upside-down appearance of Kaito's head.

"Hi!" Kaito whispered a greeting with a smile.

Len waved to Kaito, but stopped once he noticed that Kaito was being pushed out of the vent. Miku was directly below the vent, so once Kaito got pushed out without her knowledge, she became the mattress for Kaito. Rin found the scene hilarious, so she began holding back a laugh.

"Get off of me!" Miku whisper-yelled to Kaito.

"Sorry!" Apologized Kaito. "Meiko pushed me out!"

Len looked back at the vent to see Meiko in a similar state as Rin, only in the vent. However her face changed from amused to frightened once she was pushed out of the vent after Kaito. Miku was now not only the mattress for Kaito, but the double mattress for Meiko. Rin was practically ready to fall over from the scene in front of her, and Len had to clamp his hand over her mouth to help keep her from making too much noise.

"Both of you, off!" Miku whisper-yelled at both of the Vocaloids on top of her. "If one more person falls on me, I'l-"

Miku was cut off then by Luka landing on Meiko. She landed on her feet though, but that made it more painful for everyone who was splayed out on the ground. She looked down, stared calmly at Miku while the squashed girl was giving a death glare, and then stepped off of the pile gracefully. Then Meiko got up, followed by Kaito, and finally a very upset Miku.

Gakupo gave a warning glare to Miku before she ran off to rip apart her co-workers/friends. "Don't worry about revenge now. We need to get information on the Ninja and on how long we have before we leave. If we don't get this information by tonight then we will run out of time. We can start by not harming each other until later."

Len nodded in agreement before watching everyone else do the same. They then disbanded and began searching the Manager's office. He walked over to a filing cabinet, opened one drawer up, and started leafing through the files. There were birth certificates of him and his friends, pictures of all of the Vocaloids as each grew older, records of what each of them did for their birthdays, and other various bits of information based on their ages.

Len shut that drawer and opened the one right below the previous one. Inside there were all sorts of magazines and newspapers that featured them. _'That makes two sets of files useless.'_ He told himself while shutting the drawer. _'I wonder what everyone else is doing.'_

Len just silently opened the last drawer and leafed through boring receipts, catalogs, and shopping logs. _'I guess I'm just unlucky with this filing cabinet.'_ He thought as he sighed. He shut the drawer and looked around to see what was going on in the rest of the room.

Miku was searching in most of the room, but she was looking in the wrong places. She was breezing through potted plants, baskets of fake fruit, old coffee mugs, the empty trash bins, and places like that.

Meiko was looking around some of the filing cabinets across the room, but seemed to be having as much luck as Len. She tossed aside documents that were about all of the employees and people working in various companies that were associated with them.

Gakupo was calmly leafing through documents left on the Manager's desk and the ones in the desk drawers. They were miscellaneous files that seemed to have no real purpose for being on the desk besides the fact that most weren't completely filled out. The unfinished work pile that people in offices always seemed to have.

Meiko was breezing through the shelves of binders that were lined up against one wall. Everything was organized neatly by what the document was used for, and it was all in alphabetical order. The files within the binders were also organized alphabetically by title, which made her work a lot easier to go through.

Luka calmly looked through another filing cabinet that was in the corner. It had more drawers and was stuffed with files and documents, but they were unorganized and hard to look through. They weren't separated at all, and some papers were clipped to the wrong ones. There were even old wrappers that the janitor probably forgot to clean up inside of the drawer.

Kaito placed himself at the computer in the corner, trying to hack into all of the files in order to look through them. They weren't very organized, but there was a search tool to help lost people find the folder or document they needed. The documents he couldn't open he copied onto a flash drive so he could look through them later on his laptop.

Rin didn't actually do anything useful, she just pranced around the room, looking around every now and then. But she did go through a filing cabinet, which didn't have anything useful. So she just looked around in a similar fashion to Miku, only with less energy.

Len looked down and saw a piece of paper lying at his feet. He picked it up and skimmed it over, looking for anything useful. It didn't have anything about the Ninja, but it did contain various passwords. _'I think Kaito should see this.'_ He told himself inside of his head before walking over to the computer.

"Kaito, here are some passwords." Len told Kaito while handing over the paper. "I think they're used for those files on the computer you can't access."

Kaito looked at the paper and smiled. "Thank you Len. This will be very beneficial for looking around for that information."

Kaito watched Len leave before opening up one of the locked files. A window popped up, asking for a password. He counted the number of symbols needed for the password before finding one that matched on the paper. He inputted it in the text box on the window, hit enter, and nearly cheered because of the window that told him that he had access to the file. He read the file quickly, highlighted a few sentences, and quietly told everyone to come and read it.

Kaito sat back while his friends read over the highlighted text. He was pretty happy at the information he found, and he hoped it would be good information for them to use. The information was on scenario twenty-seven and the details of their tour, and it revealed how much time they had to look for the Ninja.

"This is great!" Meiko whisper-yelled to Kaito. "Now we just need supplies that'll last us a week!"

"But a week isn't that long." Luka pointed out. "We really have almost no time at all. I'm not sure if we can succeed here."

"We have to at least try!" Miku rebutted. "A week is better than two days, so we need to take what we have and use it!"

"I agree." Gakupo said to Miku. "We just need to move fast. We need to get supplies tonight and leave. I do not think we have any time for goodbyes and paperwork, so we need to clean up our evidence here and go."

Rin nodded before adding in her own two bits. "So I'm guessing we need to raid the kitchen. I call fridge!"

"Aw, no fair!" Len complained. "You got to raid the fridge last time!"

"Nuh-uh. I got the pantry last time. Remember all of the crackers I spilled?"

"I remember that, but that was the time before the previous raid!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"Will you two cut it out?" Luka asked, finally exasperated with the twins. "How about this, you both get to raid the fridge or none of you do, understand?"

"Yes Luka." The twins said in sync.

"Good. Now Kaito, please help clean up in here and get rid of the proof that any of us were in here at all." Luka commanded. "Meiko, you stay too. Gakupo, at least fix the door you broke. Anyone can tell you were the one who jabbed a sword in it. Everyone else, we're gathering supplies."

Luka left the room, followed by Rin, Len, and Miku. She counted who was coming, but noticed that someone wasn't with them. Before she shut the door, she asked out loud "Has anyone seen GUMI?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Please don't tell me GUMI was taken like the Ninja." Meiko complained with a bit of worry in her voice. "I don't think the Manager will be too happy if she learns that we're starting to go too."

"I guess this gives us more motivation to search for the kidnapper then." Rin said. "When we do find them, can Len and I crush them?"

"Sure." Gakupo told them. "But we might want answers from the kidnapper, so you two can be our secret torture weapon."

"YAY!" The Kagamine twins yelled while high-fiving, before being practically tackled to keep quiet.

"Be silent!" Miku loudly whispered. "We don't want anyone figuring out our plan, especially if the kidnappers are still here."

"Sorry…" Len whispered to everyone, with Rin nodding to say that she was too.

"Look, how about we all just hurry up and get everything done?" Luka asked. "We only have a few hours left to go before we get caught, so we need to move quickly."

"Alright." Kaito agreed before pulling his group inside the Manager's office. "We will head over to the kitchen to help you guys out once we're done. Bye!"

The door was silently shut and Luka turned to her team of kitchen-raiders. "Come on, let's get going. There are most likely some bags in the kitchen, but we might need to get some backpacks as well. We're lucky that the lost-and-found room is close by."

* * *

Luka walked quickly to the kitchen with Rin, Len, and Miku following right behind her. The hallways were empty because of the lack in security, but she knew to be wary of cameras that were still functional. Because of that, she made sure that her group stuck to the shadows, shortcuts, and went as quick as possible without making too much noise.

Once they finally made it to the kitchen area, Luka breathed a sigh of relief. There weren't any cameras in any of the rooms, which let them become free to wander around and do what they needed to. She found he bin of plastic bags and handed a few to her team while grabbing a cooler for them to put cold items in.

"I'm going to get some backpacks." Luka told them before starting to leave. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Luka received a bunch of nods before she left the room. The lost-and-found was just down the hall, which made her goal very simple. She looked around for cameras while she speed walked and didn't see any in plain sight. She did however, see something strange near the lost-and-found tables. She hid herself and made no noise while also creeping closer to see what was there.

Luka noticed that whatever it was happened to be moving slightly, as if it was breathing. She quickly hid before getting noticed, and tried to see what it was through the barely-lit hallway. The thing moved slightly to see what the noise was, reflecting the color green in what seemed like eyes. The color disappeared for a half a second, reappeared, and then the shape turned around toward the lost-and-found tables, making a little bit of noise every time something on the tables moved.

Luka moved as quietly as possible to see what was on the tables, and she saw that materials that she went to go and collect were being carried by whatever was in front of her. She panicked a bit on the inside because she thought that the equipment was being taken away from her so they couldn't use it. Acting quickly, she walked behind the shape and knocked it on what would be the head of a person.

After hearing a loud sound of pain from the contact, Luka received a kick to the stomach. She backed up out of range of any more attacks and began walking toward the light from an open window. When she got into the light she noticed that the attacks stopped, almost as if the shape recognized her. The shape walked into the soft light and her eye widened at the sight.

"GUMI?" Luka asked in surprise. "Is that you? We thought you were kidnapped!"

"Of course I wasn't!" GUMI responded. "I figured we could get some things done faster if we split up, so I went to collect travel supplies. I even have some granola bars and trail mix in here somewhere."

"That's good. Thank you for the help, even though none of us knew where you went. At least you bought us an hour or two of time, which could save our lives later."

"I'm grateful that you found my assistance helpful! But shouldn't we hurry? Here, take some bags."

Luka held out her arms and a bunch of mountain backpacks were dropped into her hands. The load wasn't heavy, but it obstructed her vision greatly, making her trip a little bit and almost run into walls a bunch of times. But she eventually made it to the kitchen with GUMI's help right before dropping all of the supplies onto a table.

"Alright, now to fill these up." Luka said to herself. She looked around and saw that some of the tables were filling up with non-perishable foods while the cooler was almost half full with drinks. Overall, the food was doing pretty good. She picked up a bag and walked over to one of the tables to fill it up with supplies while GUMI did the same.

After a few minutes of storing the food, Kaito, Gakupo, and Meiko came into the kitchen with a couple of plastic bags.

"What are those for?" Luka asked the group.

"These are all of our clothes." Kaito answered. "We put them in separate bags so nobody would get upset. Hey, is that GUMI? GUMI! You weren't kidnapped?"

Gumi looked up in surprise before answering. "No I wasn't. Does everyone here think that?"

"Yes." Gakupo told her. "You see, because the Ninja were kidnapped, all of our thoughts jumped to a bad conclusion. You might have to get ready though, because I think the twins and Miku are coming."

GUMI watched Gakupo point to the door and looked to see it swing open, with Rin, Len, and Miku on the other side. They had food in their arms, but they dropped it almost as soon as they saw her. She backed up a little bit, hoping to giver herself enough room to get away, but it was too late. All of them ran up to her and jumped, resulting in a dogpile.

GUMI wasn't in too much pain, but the sudden weight put on her startled her a bit. There were questions coming at her from the people sitting on her, but she couldn't understand anything over the loud chatter of her friends. She just laid there for a little while because she wasn't able to move while they continued to talk into her ears and crush her.

Eventually GUMI got a bit of help. Luka and Meiko grabbed Miku and pulled her off, Gakupo took hold of Len, and Kaito pulled Rin away from her. Each of them held back the person they took so she could get up and try to finish her job. She stood up and walked over to the table where she was working, keeping an eye on Rin, Len, and Miku as she continued to put supplies in the bag.

After a little while, Miku, Rin, and Len were released and told to get more supplies that they might need. They ran off in different directions, leaving Meiko, Kaito, GUMI, Luka, and Gakupo to keep getting ready for the journey ahead of them.

* * *

It only took about an hour for everyone to get prepared and set to go. They took out a map of Ninjago and Kaito calculated how far the kidnappers could have gone with the technology that is around the country. He pointed to specific places where they could be, leaving everyone to decide where to go.

"Okay, you see these six places here?" Kaito asked while pointing to the map. "The shoreline, the city, the volcano, the mountains, the desert, and this forest. They are the best places to hide some kidnapped people, plus they're in range of how far the kidnappers could have gone. It isn't the best way to figure out where they went, but it's all we have. We need to pick a direction and go there."

"I think that we should go to the mountains." Miku said. "They're cold and hard to travel through, so that means that people who aren't used to them can freeze to death or fall."

"Good point, but that's similar to the volcano." Meiko told Miku. "Only in the volcano, it's way too hot and you'll burn if you aren't careful."

"But what about the forest?" Rin spoke up. "Forests can become mazes, plus they have animals that can tear anyone into shreds. You also have to include the fact that not all of the forest has been completely mapped out because explorers have died trying."

"How do you know that?" Len asked.

"I DO study you dimwit."

"Don't fight you two." Luka warned. "You were doing fairly well at getting along, but don't make it worse."

"I say that we go to the shoreline." GUMI told them. "There could be an underwater base or something."

"But what are the chances of that?" Gakupo asked GUMI. "I believe that we should go to the city instead. Some apartments are completely private, which is ideal for kidnapping and holding hostage."

"So it looks like we can't decide then." Kaito muttered to himself while letting his head hang from his shoulders. "What to do, what to do…"

Meiko heard Kaito's muttering and spoke to him. "I think I know what we should do. We should go to the most logical places first. The city should be a great place to start because information is common there. We might be able to find information that we need if we travel there."

Kaito realized how that plan could work, and quickly agreed. "That's good. We can keep the map so we know where we're going, but that's a really good idea. We know where we could go and how we can figure out the journey! Thank you so much for the idea Meiko!"

"You're welcome! But let's get moving. We have a whole heck of a long way to walk, and it'll be dawn in about a half an hour. We need to go, NOW."

Kaito nodded and folded up the map, which was followed by putting it in his coat pocket. He stood up with all of his friends and grabbed the backpack that was handed to him before swinging it around on his back and picking up a tote bag full of medical supplies. His bag contained all of the technology they would need and information that they collected along with some food. He waited for all of his friends to grab their supplies before making sure they all had everything.

Meiko had her backpack of food and clothes along with the cooler containing drinks. Luka had a mountain pack with a few sleeping bags strapped to it. Miku was lugging around a mountain pack with tent supplies. Gakupo was holding onto all of the weapons (just in case they would get attacked) in a bag while also dragging around a suitcase with cleaning supplies. Rin and Len split up their supplies between the two of them to make the load easier, and they had most of the food with the clothes that the others couldn't carry themselves. Finally, GUMI had a purse with all of their money (and some they stole from the Manager's office) and a bag with everything else nobody could carry.

Kaito led his friends down the hallways, sneaking around the cameras as much as possible and getting out of the concert area as fast as they could. They evaded any obstacle that was in their way, such as a bunch of cracks and destroyed floors that would trip them if they weren't careful.

After a lot of running, they made it out and into an open field that was far enough away from the concert hall for them to slow down and relax. One of them called out to the others to look toward the east, where a tiny glowing light was emerging. The sunrise, and the mark of the first day out of seven that they had to find the Ninja and try to save them.


	5. Chapter 5

"How much farther do we have to walk?"

"It shouldn't be too far now."  
"But that's what you said a few miles ago!"

"But we're closer to the city than when I said it, so it shouldn't be too far now."

"Gah!"

On the way to the city, Miku was complaining the whole way. Luka was pretty sick of the complaints about the distance, but she kept her cool and annoyed Miku until she burnt out, only for her to ask the same question a few minutes later.

"Did anyone bring any duct tape?" Meiko asked. "If Miku won't be quiet, then I'll have to make her be quiet!"

"I don't think we did." Len answered. "Other than making us silent, what else could we use it for?"

"Technically, we can use duct tape for just about everything." Kaito said. "You can eat it, keep yourself warm with it, wear it, build a house with it, breathe it, you name it, and you can do it!"

Everyone just stopped and stared at Kaito around the middle of his sentence. He looked around and saw all of the confused faces and made one himself. "Why isn't anyone still walking?"

"Because duct tape." Rin told him before walking away.

"She has a point." Gakupo said as he walked past Kaito.

"Yay! We're walking!" GUMI cheered.

"Ugh… We're walking…" Complained Miku.

"Can you stop complaining?" Luka asked.

"No. No I can't."

Everyone else followed the ones who left without any words said. Kaito fell behind as the last to leave, but he caught up with everyone fairly quickly. They all walked in silence for just a bit longer before Miku suddenly yelled.

"WE DID IT! I CAN SEE THE CITY! WE DON'TT HAVE TO WALK MILLIONS OF MILES ANY MORE!"

"Miku, I think you're exaggerating. There' weren't 'millions' of miles, just about fi-"

"WHO CARES? WE MADE IT!"

"We may have gotten to the city, but we need to eat breakfast." Gakupo told her. "You don't want to get there hungry, do you?"

"No, I don't. Fine. Let's eat."

Meiko dropped her backpack and began to unload the food inside. The twins did the same thing while Miku set up a table. The cooler Meiko brought was opened up and some bottled water was taken out. Everyone who didn't have the supplies to set up just let their bags hit the ground and they helped out as much as possible.

* * *

After everyone finished their food and cleaned up their supplies, they continued their journey to the city. It only took minutes for them to get there, but they realized one fatal mistake as soon as they stepped into the borders. Rabid fans.

"LOOK! IT'S LEN!"

"I CALL GAKUPO'S KATANA!"  
"WHERE'S LUKA? SHE'S MINE!"

"I'M GETTING THEIR SHIRTS!"

Miku slowly started backing away from the crowd of people running toward them, getting faster every couple of steps until she was sprinting. Her friends were running next to her, all of them going as fast as they could, but the fans were keeping up and getting closer to them.

"Why can't we just go to places without having millions of people run after us?" Rin asked out loud while trying to get away from one crazy man who was trying to get her in a butterfly net.

"I don't know!" GUMI shouted. "Maybe it's because they're crazy and want to stalk our every move!"

"I don't know what these weirdoes want to do to us, but we need to lose them and hide!" Len called out to everyone. "We can figure out a plan once we get away!"

"Should we split up?" Meiko asked. "It'll be harder for them to find us, but we'll be putting ourselves in danger!"

"Right now, that's our only chance!" Gakupo told Meiko. "Everyone, run off in different directions, and don't ever look back!"

"You DO realize that the fans can hear us, right?" Kaito asked.

"That's the point!"

"How does that even work?"

"Just trust me, now go!"

Everyone ran off into different areas of the city, not looking to see who made it or if anyone got swallowed up by the people swarming after them. Gakupo climbed onto a building to try and get away by heights, Meiko opened a manhole and went into the sewers, Kaito ran into a narrow alleyway, Miku escaped into a hedge, Rin went into a skyscraper, Luka continued on the path they were running on before, GUMI turned completely around and got away from them by sprinting around the cluster of people, and Len managed to jump into a store and hide in the racks that happened to obstruct the view of him.

The speed of the fans slowed down a bit before they split off into groups. They had some people who were good with climbing go catch Gakupo, people good with mazes try to get Meiko, small people run after Kaito, people who were good at finding the differences in something find Miku, the ones who could pace themselves go after Rin, those with no extraordinary qualities chase Luka, people good at dealing with confusion chase after GUMI, and the ones best at finding things within stores had to go after Len.

The Vocaloids escaped to their own places to hide before the fans could spot them. They couldn't leave their hiding spots though, because the fans were in the general area and would easily be able to spot them before they could regroup. All of them had to find a way to get past the fans, and fast. They couldn't waste any more time or else the remaining six days would fly past.

* * *

Len was cautiously moving between racks and hiding whenever someone could possibly see him. He held his breath for a good long time when people stared in his general direction and only let it go when they walked away. He inched toward the back of the store, where he would hopefully be able to find a back door and escape through it. But when he managed to get to that area, he was bitterly disappointed. The only thing in the back of the store were girl clothes.

_'And I can't go back unless I want someone to see me! Darn it! I think my only choice is to… Wear this stuff and get out of here. I just hope I look enough like Rin to get away while looking like a girl.'_

Len gulped before jumping into one of the racks and pulling out a few clothes that were his size. He crawled into the dressing room and hid in one of the stalls before swapping out his clothes for the girl ones and looking in the mirror. He was wearing a light pink skirt with ruffles that matched the hat that hid his hair, which was also light pink. His shirt was neon purple with electric blue designs of flowers all over it.

_'At least I look girly. But the guys are NEVER let me live this down!'_

Len put on a pair of blue sunglasses before walking out of the dressing room. He looked around and saw a few people he recognized as fans look at him, but they bought the disguise and left him alone. He smiled as he left the store in a hurry, getting past every fan along the way.

* * *

GUMI was VERY grateful for her ability to run quickly and pace herself the whole way. She ran around in confusing way to try and mess up her pursuers, but she wasn't as successful as she hoped. They narrowed down her options by blocking her until she moved to where they wanted her to. That slowed her down, but sometimes she could surprise the fans. Like when they wanted to corner her, she ran up a wall and climbed over it, and that let her relax for a minute or two.

GUMI managed to lose the fans again, but she had to act quickly. She had to hide in plain sight or risk getting found again. She looked around in the place she ran into, and noticed a few empty market stalls. The stalls had a miscellaneous selection of everything, including crates. She opened up the lid of one of the crates and climbed in just before the crowd of fans ran past.

_'Looks like that worked. Now I just have to get out of here.'_

* * *

Luka was the most successful. She actually managed to lose her group of fans fairly quickly. They couldn't run as fast as she could, plus she threw fish at them whenever they got too close. That led to some decently amusing events, including all of them tripping over each other into a tangled mess.

The one way Luka managed to lose them for good was when she jumped into a pond. Sure, the water was dirty from all of the fish, but there was a dock right above her head for her to breathe under. Nobody wanted to go after her, so they left.

Once she was alone, Luka swam out of the pond and squeezed her clothes dry. She then found a bush beside he pond and pulled it out of the ground. She took some of the branches and made a mask and a shawl, and tied it all together with some pond reeds she found. Overall, she looked like a water monster, and was barely recognizable.

* * *

Miku wasn't having much luck. Her hair was too long for her to hide properly, so the fans were able to point her out fairly quickly. Plus her clothes stood out, so she had to constantly be on the move or risk getting seen and grabbed at. Yet the movement always let the pursuers find her, so she wasn't getting very far.

Eventually Miku just gave up and ran out of the hedge, dragging leaves and branches the whole way. She ran away from the fans and toward a busy street, hoping to lose them in the traffic. She jumped in front of cars and trucks, barely making it past them without getting hurt, and she made it to the other side of the road covered in some black, sticky substance.

Miku looked back and noticed that the fans were still behind her and couldn't raise enough courage to run in front of the vehicles. She smiled triumphantly and ran further away from them until they were out of sight. Because she was covered in the strange substance, people didn't seem to recognize her, and just backed away.

_'Whatever this is might be too gross for some people. I could use this to my advantage! I can get away without being noticed by anyone!'_

* * *

Kaito was exhausted. He wasn't the athletic type, nor did he have to most energy in the world to run. He was lucky that he could think strategically fast enough so he could get away. He ran into small areas and places that were dark so it'd be harder to find him, and he ended up running into a huge maze of buildings that made his goal easier.

Kaito hid in a corner which was placed within the intersection of two buildings. He was completely blocked from the sun, and the only light coming from him was the tiny bit of light in his eyes. He held his breath as the fans crept past him, staying quiet so they wouldn't scare him. What they didn't notice was that they were making more noise than they hoped, alerting him of their presence.

After the fans went back to the entrance from which they came, Kaito began to move again. When he noticed that they went to look somewhere else, he ran off in the other direction to try and find his friends.

* * *

Meiko ran through the maze of the sewers, hoping to get away from the crazy fans. She didn't care about how disgusting the whole place was, so long as she could get away without too many problems. She constantly jumped over the greenish river of sludge in order to get to a more confusing place. She eventually managed to find another manhole for her to climb up, but there were still people chasing after her.

_'How do I get rid of them?'_ Meiko asked herself before looking at the river slightly below her. _'If I can get myself out of their view for a bit, I might be able to hide. Even though it'll be completely disgusting, I'd rather have to clean myself later than get eaten alive by those fans.'_

Meiko turned around a corner before anyone could see her and slid into the mess of water and whatever went into sewers. She used her backpack to guard her face before sinking below the watery sludge. Luckily, her pursuers ran past her and away, which let her rise out and get back onto land.

_'I have NO intention of doing THAT again.'_ She told herself before climbing up the rusty ladder and out onto the street.

* * *

Gakupo was actually having a lot of fun escaping from the fans. He leaped from building to building, teasing the fans by getting close but then running right out of their reach. He laughed as he jumped onto a balcony of an apartment complex and back onto the streets. He looked up and saw that his pursuers were having difficulty getting down safely, and that gave him a chance to get away.

Gakupo ran into an alleyway and hid behind some crates before reversing his outfit. He rarely did that, but in the event of an emergency, he had an alternate outfit sewn inside of his robes. It wasn't anything extravagant, but a simple suit and wig along with a pair of shades could easily hide him.

Just to see if the fans could recognize him, Gakupo calmly walked back to where they were before and watched them get down from the balcony. They looked at him, but didn't point him out or yell where he was. He smiled and waved before walking down the sidewalk to see if he could find his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin jumped over the furniture in her way as she ran from the crazy fans. She was honestly having a fun time, dodging random strangers that worked in the skyscraper she escaped into, trying to confuse her fans, and letting out all of the energy that built up over the time they were in Ninjago. She WOULD have brought her road roller to scare the pursuers, but the Manager made sure it was kept back at home.

Rin made a sharp turn before running up a flight of stairs. The fans were getting a bit tired from the constant running, but she was doing fine at pacing herself. She jumped over a few steps at a time and bolted when she reached the top into the office of someone working in the building.

After receiving a few 'carefully worded' threats and complaints when she sent papers flying, Rin sprinted toward an elevator. It wasn't the BEST way to escape, but she was confident that the fans wouldn't have enough energy to make it before the mechanical doors closed. She practically punched the 1st Floor button before trying her best to squeeze into one of the corners. A quick glance through the closing doors let her see that the fans were being told off by the poor employee, which gave her a bit of time to relax.

Rin slid down onto the floor to try and catch her breath. She had plenty of running energy, but after a long time of sprinting and mild parkour she just needed a minute to calm down. When she got in the elevator she was on floor twenty-six, but the elevator was fairly slow and taking it's time getting her down to ground level.

_'It's a good thing I have time.'_ Rin thought. _'If this elevator wasn't so slow, then I wouldn't have this time to relax. But I wonder how everyone else is doing, and if they got eaten alive by the crazy fans. I don't think they did, but you can never be too sure. Speaking of not being sure, where are we going to group together? It's obvious by now that we can't wear our normal clothes and look like ourselves, so we're going to have to wear disguises, but how are we going to get the information we need?'_

Right then the doors to the elevator opened up with a ding. Taking no time to waste, Rin ran out of the building and onto the slightly empty street. Because there weren't many people, she looked around to decide where to go. Before she could make a decision, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, spooking the living daylights out of her.

Rin turned around to see a person wearing girl clothes, but looked more like a guy to her. She noticed the overuse of the color pink and odd outfit choice, but the one thing that stuck out was the face. The person was removing their sunglasses and the eyes told her who it was.

"Len!" Rin nearly shouted once she recognized her twin brother. "How did you make it out alive?"

"I ran into one of those girly shops where you can only buy clothes." Len told her. "I managed to get a few clothes, run into the dressing room, and sneak out wearing this. Please don't take pictures, because nobody will ever let me live this down!"

"I would if I had a chance, but we didn't bring any cameras." Rin said. "But they'll see you like this anyway. At least you have a good disguise!"

"True, but I still just want to leave as quickly as possible." Len said with a bit of an upset tone in his voice. "This is embarrassing, and we didn't come here for clothes. We still need to find someone with a bit of information."

"Yeah. We should go find the others now. I'll stay hidden if you look around more openly so we don't attract any more unwanted attention."

"Good idea. I think Miku ran a bit further up this street, let's go follow her."

* * *

Rin hid behind bushes, trees, buildings, and streetlights every time she and Len walked near someone. Whenever they were alone on the road, she was calmly walking next to her brother so they could defend each other if more insane fans decided to chase them again. The whole time they were walking, she looked around, trying to spot any familiar faces.

_'Everything is just too quiet here, and there aren't enough ways to tell if someone you know is coming.'_ Rin thought. _'If the others are wearing disguises, it'll be even harder to know where they are. What do we do?'_

Rin just let her thoughts wander to random plans that weren't likely to work as she followed Len. The plans varied from yelling as loud as possible to stealing a car or something to find any of them easier. Most of the plans were just stupid and wouldn't work, so it wasn't really worth suggesting them to Len. So she just kept walking and hoping that she'd run into someone like how she and Len did.

Right then, Rin thought she saw something flash in the corner of her eye. She turned to where she noticed the movement and saw something blue hide in the shadows of a building. She grabbed Len's arm and pointed where it was hiding, and they walked up to it to see what it was.

Rin crept up to the splash of color in the darkness and poked it with a stick. It gave a startled yelp before she knew who it was.

"Rin! Don't scare me like that!" Kaito told Rin with a hand over his heart to steady it. "I just barely got away from those fanatics, and I'm still trying to make sure I truly got away!"

"I think you managed to escape." Len said to Kaito. "We haven't seen any crazy fans so far, and if we did they didn't take notice."

"Wait, Len, that's you?" Kaito asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. "You cross-dressed to look like a girl? That's hilarious!"

As Kaito laughed, Rin looked over to Len to see how he was reacting. He looked both annoyed and upset, but just hung his head low and not keeping eye contact with anyone. She waited out the laughter before speaking to Kaito. "Okay, I think that's enough. I already made fun of him anyway. But we need to find the others, do you have any idea where they might be?"

"I saw Gakupo not too long ago climbing down a building. I can show you where, but it might not have hung around."

"I'm sure we'll find him."

* * *

"Well we didn't find him."

Rin, Len, and Kaito looked around the whole area where Gakupo hit to the streets and couldn't find much. They found little remnants of material from clothes the fans were wearing hanging from a balcony above them, but that was about it.

"We can figure out where he might have gone though." Len spoke up. "We came from over there, and everywhere else is blocked off somehow. So unless he climbed back up there, then he went further along this street."

"That's actually a good point." Kaito said to Len. "But what if he did jump over the buildings again?"

"That isn't likely. Those crazy fans were chasing him from above the buildings, so if got down first then they'd still be up there. If he wanted to get away then running down the street is the best option."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Rin asked with impatience in her voice. "We need to get moving, and maybe Gakupo found some of the others!"

* * *

Gakupo walked quickly down the street, following a strange trail of oily exhaust and twigs with leaves attached. He had a feeling that it was one of his friends who made the trail in the first place, and the only way to find out if that was true was to follow the path and hope that he was lucky.

_'And maybe I should check the market area.'_ He thought. _'I could see almost everything from above the buildings, I thought I saw her running into that area, and that place seems likely for GUMI to hide in. There's plenty of places for her to blend in there, plus if she were hungry she could just steal some carrots or something.'_

As he walked past the place where he and his friends were found by the crazy fans in the first place, Gakupo heard shaking from a manhole in the center of the road. With no time to waste he hid himself behind a bush and waited for the shaking to stop. He peered around the edge of the bush and saw arms slowly rise over the hole. Then a head, and followed by the rest of a female body. Although she was covered from head to toe in sewer water, he recognized her almost instantly.

"Hello there Meiko!" Gakupo called out while rising from behind the bush. "I see you have escaped from those insane fans, and we need to go find our friends. I was just heading over to the market area to find GUMI, care to join me?"

"Fine, let's go." Meiko grumbled. "And as soon as we're outta this mess, I'm cleaning myself."

Gakupo made sure Meiko was following before walking in the direction he was earlier. He noticed that the trail he was following seemed to start becoming harder to see and the twigs were becoming much sparser. All of the excess exhaust and oil was also disappearing. But he pursued the trail and continued onward without too much doubt in his mind.

Eventually, Gakupo and Meiko managed to find the market area. It was empty, sans a few stall workers, but good enough to hide. He started looking behind barrels and stalls and told Meiko to do the same. _'With our combined efforts,'_ He thought. _'We just might be able to find GUMI and anyone she has met up with.'_

Both of them continued to search for their friends in silence until Meiko shouted out to Gakupo. "I think I found someone!"

Gakupo ran over to where Meiko was calling out to him and looked where she was pointing. A large sized crate was what Meiko showed him, and according to her it shook and made noises when she grabbed the lid.

"It could be anyone in here, maybe even one of our friends." Meiko told Gakupo. "We're going to be either lucky, or not so lucky. Now help me out with this lid, will ya?"

Gakupo went to the other side of the crate and took hold of the edge. He unhatched his end and lifted it up while Meiko followed in his movements. They tossed the lid to the side and looked in to see a slightly fearful GUMI curled up into a ball.

"Hi Gakupo, hi Meiko." GUMI greeted before uncurling herself. "I was hiding in here and I accidently locked myself in, plus I thought you were more of those crazy fans. Thank goodness you aren't, but do you guys know where everyone else is?"

"No, but that's why we're searching." Meiko said to GUMI. "You might as well come with, but bring the crate. If you need to hide you can use that."

"Okay!"

* * *

Rin, Len, and Kaito managed to get to an intersection once they were further down the road. One led to a quiet market area, and the other led to a park with almost nobody in it. They all crowded around in a circle to discuss where to go, and it was a two against one vote to head to the park. Kaito was the one who picked the market.

Rin happily skipped down the sidewalk to the park with Len and Kaito walking behind her. When she looked ahead, she noticed a dirty pond with disturbed algae and ripples in it. She stopped skipping and took the time to look around, trying to see what caused all of it. After asking for Len and Kaito to help her and searching around behind trees, she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned her head and saw Luka covered in something found at the bottom of the pond walking towards them.

"LUKA! KAITO! RIN! LEN!"

Rin looked at where the new voice came from. At first she thought it was a fan, but then she saw Miku jump out of a bush and run over to where all of them were standing.

"I finally found you! I've been looking ALL OVER the place, trying to find any of our friends, and now we're together! But where's Gakupo, Meiko, and GUMI?"

"We're right here." Rin heard the voice of Gakupo from the path heading into the market place. "It appears as though we are all together now."

"FINALLY!" Meiko shouted. "Now we can get what we need information-wise and get out!"


	7. Chapter 7

After a few minutes of discussion a plan was formed. Len, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, and Meiko would head out and try to learn who could have taken the Ninja and why. Rin, GUMI, and Kaito were going to have to either find a temporary living space or rent out an apartment for them to use as a base for the time being.

Kaito decided that living in an apartment would be a better idea because they'd have more privacy. Just one room was all they needed so they could put their stuff down and search. So when the other group left to get something to pick up on, he began to lead his own group out to the heart of the city to try and find some kind of hotel.

During the whole trip they had to hide repeatedly because of random pedestrians. Kaito had to hide the most because of his bright blue outfit and the fact that he didn't look like a normal person. GUMI and Rin were just a bit better off, but they had to make sure that they didn't draw attention to themselves in any way. He had to keep all of them together instead of letting them run off on their own in order to make sure a repeat of previous events didn't happen again.

The sun was slowly climbing down from the sky when Kaito and the others finally found a simple hotel that didn't seem too expensive. He led them all inside and were almost instantly face-to-face with an overly joyful receptionist. She didn't seem to recognize them, but was excited about her job.

"Welcome to the City Street Hotel! Do you wish to book a room?"

"Yes we would." Kaito told the receptionist. "Just one room for seven people, and we won't be staying very long. How much will it cost?"

"Let's see," The receptionist muttered while typing on her computer. "Seven people, one room, restroom passes, and cards for access in and out of the building. Your total will be three hundred."

Kaito was in shock for a few seconds at the price before opening up the purse he took from GUMI (who wanted to try paying herself) and began counting the coins. There was a little piece of paper inside that had the value of the coins written on it, and after about a minute or so they all had a room. After receiving a bubbly "Thank you for staying with us!" from the receptionist, he looked at the number on the key and read the room number out loud.

"Room three, we have room three. It's probably on the ground floor, and that will make our lives MUCH easier, considering how much stuff we're going to have to drag in and out."

Rin ran ahead to the room while Kaito and GUMI were left to drag everything. "Come on, you can't be THAT slow!" She called out.

"Well you aren't really helping us, so we can't get there as fast!" Kaito yelled back as he grabbed the edge of the cooler.

"You'll be fine!" Rin told them.

Kaito sighed before taking a backpack and holding the handle at the top on his arm. Once he and GUMI finished getting everything, they finally began to walk to their room. He could see Rin tapping her foot impatiently of the floor, and he asked her to grab the key from his hand and unlock the door.

Kaito felt Rin practically rip the key from his hand before running up, unlocking the door, and stepping inside with the door open enough for he and GUMI to get through. He let GUMI go inside first before following and dropping everything he was carrying in a corner. He looked around and noticed how small the room was. There were two queen-sized beds, a television surrounded by shelves full of books and video games, a small bedside table between the two beds, and a sofa along the edge of a wall.

"This place is tiny." Rin complained. "How the heck are we going to fit all of us in this room without killing each other?"

"I think we're going to have to move the furniture." GUMI told Rin. "If we move the beds to the wall and push everything as far back as possible, we can set up some sleeping bags. We'll have to make our own space though, but that shouldn't be a problem. We can either use the beds to store everything or let a few people sleep together in them, like you and Len for example. You're twins, I'm sure you've slept in the same bed before."

Kaito quickly agreed with GUMI. "That's a good idea. But we ARE going to have to find room for this stuff. How about we put it on the other bed?"

"That's a good idea." GUMI said. "We should have enough room for everyone by the time they get back from gathering information. But that means we're going to have to start moving things now. Rin, come help me out with the sofa."

* * *

Meanwhile, Miku, Meiko, Len, Gakupo, and Luka were walking down the streets, talking to as many people as possible about where the Ninja could have been taken to, and by whom. Everyone they talked to seemed to be clueless though.

"Sorry, but who are you again?"

"ARE YOU MY PUPPY?"

"I like, don't like know, and I also like, don't care. So like, go away."

"Mommy, what's a Ninja?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I DON'T HAVE MY HEARING AID ON!"

"You know who the Ninja are?! Please tell them to give me their autograph!"

"No I don't. There is a zero point twenty seven percent chance of you finding any person likely to help you in any way, shape, or from."

"I don't talk to strangers."

"Why should I know?"

"HI, HI, HI, HI, HI!"

"…"

"Maybe YOU took them! Stop trying to frame people!"

"This country has Ninjas? People these days are crazy enough already…"

There were plenty more people like that, but nothing helped them. Len in particular was annoyed at how many people asked him if he was the daughter of Luka and Gakupo, and those two were upset at the assumptions as well. But overall, nobody gave any ideas as to where to start looking.

That is, until they found one of the few police officers that were still around and trustworthy.

"Ah, you all are looking for the Ninja. Well, I have a few leads, but I don't see how useful they are. The surveillance footage shows security guards coming out of one of the broom closets, but they never went in there to start with. Plus the cage that trapped them seems to have been in place for decades, almost as if that concert was planned a long time ago. Some of the audience members that stuck around said that the workers who were corrupted always wore a strange patch on their shoulders that depicted a kitten. I've already tried to investigate everything else, but that's all I got. Sorry about that."

"No no, it's perfect! Thank you so much for the information!" Miku thanked the officer before telling everyone to follow her as she ran down the street. She watched where Kaito, Rin, and GUMI wandered off to before leaving to collect information, so she had a feeling of where they went.

After many minutes of running and bumping into people, Miku found the first hotel that looked like they could afford. It was a simple three-story building with not much parking space, but it looked like people have been taking care of it so nobody could get sick. She walked inside and was quickly greeted by a bubbly receptionist.

"Hello! Welcome to the City Street Hotel, do you want to book a room?"

"No, actually." Gakupo said to the receptionist. "We believe that our friend has already booked a room here for seven people."

"Is your friend the one with the blue hair?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Then you're in luck! He, along with two other girls, are inside of room three right now. The room is already paid for, and I hope you enjoy your stay!"

Miku wasted no time it running down the hall to find the room they were staying in. She found that the door was unlocked and slightly closed so people would know not to go in without permission. She flung open the door and found that GUMI was trying to work with Rin to push furniture along a wall and Kaito was trying to set out sleeping bags.

"Hello!" Miku greeted as she walked into the room. "We found awesome information!"

Kaito almost froze in place once he heard Miku. _'They found a lead to where the Ninja could be? That's incredible!'_

"The others are coming down the hall right now. I think it'd be better if they told you guys instead of me. I wasn't paying too much attention to the police officer."

Kaito stood up and waited for his friends while Miku inspected the room. GUMI and Rin were just about done with moving everything, the equipment they brought was neatly organized on one of the beds, and everything was set up and ready to go. He even put out food for them because none of them had eaten since the previous day.

Once everyone was inside of the room and the door was shut and locked, Kaito took out his laptop and started up a program so he could type out everything that they had gathered. He nodded to his friends when he was ready to get the information and Gakupo told him everything the officer did.

After a few minutes, Kaito had finished typing everything. It wasn't much, but now they at least had something to go on to start looking. He put it together with the information they already had and began organizing it.

_'Let's see,'_ He thought as he began to move information around. _'The guards came out of a broom closet when they never went in before, the cage was set to spring years ago, the guards wore kitten patches on their shoulders, the leader was able to corrupt almost every single authority, they all managed to leave very quickly once they took Ninjago's greatest defense, and we have practically no idea where they could have taken the Ninja. At least we have ideas on where to start looking.'_

"How about we look into the whole cat thing?" Meiko suggested. "I mean, bad guys don't normally wear images of cats, right? That's just weird and it sounds like a gang thing."

Kaito nodded before pulling up a search tool. He set the location of searching for Ninjago, and began to look at all sorts of kitten-related images. There were a bunch of stray cat posters, adoption images, and even random photos of cats flying through the air, but no badges. However he continued to search until he found a picture of one of the security guards that happened to be at the concert. He clicked on the picture and it took him to a website with a picture of a kitten at the top.

"I think I found something!" Kaito gleefully told the others. "It's a website that happens to have a picture of one of the security guards that was at the concert! One of the reasons I can tell is that there's a patch on both of his shoulders that matches the description, and his name is Bob. We've met Bob before."

Kaito let his friends crowd around him and the monitor to see for a bit before he pushed them away so he could continue searching. He clicked on the home page button for the site and read the little blurb that popped up.

_'We are the Killers In The Terrain Eclipse Ninjago. KITTEN.'_ Kaito read. _'We are everywhere, and we control everything. We aim to take out the best defenses for the world and send it into darkness, that way only we can control sight. If you join now, then you will be free to see anything and everything when Ninjago plummets into eternal darkness. You will be a special person who has political power, money, fame, and everything you wish for.'_

"Well, I can honestly say that after reading this," Kaito began. "The evil organization we're going up against has a clichéd goal and they're going to be easy to take down."


End file.
